


Kinktober - 12 - Tentacles

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot, Tentacles, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 12º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então... Tentáculos né? Eh, pq não? Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Fui recebida por um forte cheiro de enxofre quando cheguei em casa. Os móveis da sala reposicionados dando espaço para os restos de um ritual. Conseguia ouvir a voz da minha mãe reclamando na minha cabeça como já tinha feito muitas outras vezes. Dizia que não deveria me relacionar com bruxas, que era loucura e eu iria me arrepender. Nesses momentos eu conseguia dar um pouco de razão a ela. Suspirei profundamente, a noite de hoje iria ser longa. 

“Carmem...” Depois de um dia cansativo no trabalho não tinha energia para elevar a voz. Encontrar a sala nesse estado caótico só serviu para elevar minha exaustão. Além dos móveis fora do lugar haviam velas e ingredientes espalhados por toda a parte, o desenho borrado de um pentagrama no centro. Quase tudo isso coberto por uma espécie de baba transparente. Uma baba que deixava um rastro da sala até o nosso quarto. “... o que tínhamos combinado sobre esse tipo de cerimônia?” 

A porta do nosso quarto se abriu, mas apenas o suficiente para que fosse possível ver uma parte de sua cabeça. Estava claramente nervosa, como uma criança pega depois de pintar as paredes da casa com giz, o medo do conflito bem aparente. 

“O-oi amor… como foi seu dia?” recuou para mais atrás da porta quando encontrou meu olhar furioso. 

“O meu dia? O meu dia foi  **maravilhoso** .” Um passo em direção ao quarto. “Zero estresse, imagina.” Mais um passo. “Nenhum chefe enchendo o saco perguntando sobre prazos impossíveis de cumprir porque ele não sabe avaliar um escopo decente.” Mais outro. “Nenhum colega de trabalho fazendo merda e eu tendo que refazer o trabalho dele.” Alcancei a porta. “Nenhum trânsito, nenhum resto de portal pro inferno na sala da minha casa!” Minhas mãos na maçaneta, pronta para abrí-la  “E o seu dia, amor? Estou super curiosa em saber como foi!” Escancarei a porta do nosso quarto, o movimento repentino fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão. O que eu vi me fez desejar que estivesse sentada. 

Minha esposa, ou pelo menos parte dela estava no chão tentando se erguer, mas parecia não conseguir porque lhe faltava controle da parte de baixo do seu corpo. No lugar de suas pernas haviam oito tentáculos se contorcendo, se embaralhando e batendo na cama, no armário e criado mudo deixando um rastro de muco onde tocavam. Da cintura para cima mantinha sua aparência normal. Desistiu de se levantar ao ver que eu estava paralisada na porta, minha boca abrindo e fechando, mas sem conseguir falar nada. Parecia um peixe sem ar. Ficou escorada em seus cotovelos, o máximo que conseguia se erguer no momento. Novos membros se acalmando agora que não estava desesperada para ficar de pé.  

“Leandra, calma, eu posso explicar.” Me sentei na cama, mãos cobrindo o meu rosto querendo não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Meu cérebro ainda digerindo o fato que a pessoa que eu escolhi passar o resto da minha vida foi transformada em alguma espécie de sereia-polvo. “Era pra ser uma surpresa.” Isso ela conseguiu muito bem. “Nosso aniversário está chegando, então queria preparar algo especial.” Se esforçou mais um pouco enquanto tagarelava, tentando se levantar novamente e dessa vez conseguindo ao menos se sentar. “Lembra que você comentou que ficou curiosa depois de ver uma daquelas animações porno do Japão quando jogamos ‘duas verdades e uma mentira’? Então… eu comecei a pesquisar maneiras que eu pudesse, sabe… matar sua… curiosidade.” A olhei de rabo de olho, estava tentando ficar de pé, mas não tinha nenhum apoio e não parecia ter muito controle dos seus tentáculos. Levantei, a estendi minha mão e respirei fundo.

“Não precisava ter feito isso.” Falei um pouco mais calma. Segurou minha mão e finalmente conseguiu se erguer, os tentáculos espalhados pelo chão se contorcendo de vez em quando. “Você não acha que exagerou um pouco? Não acha que esse seria o tipo de curiosidade que deveria se manter como curiosidade? Você sabe que eu fico nervosa quando faz esses rituais sozinha.” Ainda tinha um pouco de raiva na minha voz, mas bem menos depois que descobri seus motivos. Mesmo assim me preocupava com toda a situação e mantive minha mão junto da dela. “Isso pelo menos é reversível!?”

“Err…sim, mas foi mais complicado negociar com o demônio que invoquei do que imaginei.” A mão que não estava na minha segurou seu braço, seu rosto ficando vermelho de vergonha. Até mesmo seus tentáculos se encolheram um pouco. “Metamorfismo total ou só de alguns membros. Ou tinha que vender minha alma por essas coisas, ou perder uns 30 anos de vida.” Fez um bico indignada. “Como se eu fosse perder 30 anos que eu poderia passar com você por causa de uma ou outra habilidade, queria um presente especial, mas também não sou tão idiota pra fazer esse tipo de acordo.” Olhou pra mim, pegou minha outra mão com a que restava e voltou a ficar embaraçada. “Mas mesmo assim ainda queria fazer algo único pro nosso aniversário, então continuei negociando.” Um dos tentáculos alcançou seu celular do lado da cama e o trouxe até ela, desbloqueou a tela e começou a mexer nele enquanto falava. “Aí depois de umas 2h negociando chegamos ao pacto que gerou essa forma.” Me mostrou o celular, na sua tela o spotify aberto em uma nova playlist. ‘Synthmetra’ feita por Haloxhal e tinha 1 seguidor. Apertou o play e uma música estilo anos 80 misturado com arcade começou a tocar. “Disse que se compartilhasse nossas contas do spotify, netflix e crunchyroll, ele me daria a capacidade de se transformar em uma cecaelia, o verdadeiro nome dessa forma, quando eu falasse uma palavra chave. Achei razoável e você sempre gostou da pequena sereia então selei o contrato com ele e montamos essa playlist, ficou boa né?” 

A fitava com incredulidade enquanto ouvia o synthwave, cada dia que passava entendia menos os seres do submundo. Ela me devolvia um sorriso acanhado, seus olhos com um leve brilho, orgulhosa do bom acordo que fez. Suas mãos suando um pouco nas minhas. Novamente conseguia ouvir a voz da minha mãe, bruxas são inconsequentes, irresponsáveis, imprevisíveis, mas também eram atenciosas, carinhosas, e moviam montanhas por aqueles que amavam. Se ao menos fosse 10% de tudo isso que ela era… 

“Sua idiota...” Relaxada agora que tinha certeza que estava tudo sob seu controle, a abracei. Ela retribuiu o gesto, uns 3 tentáculos se juntando ao abraço e me apertando forte. Eram quentes como ela, mas sua textura diferente, viscosos, mas não tão ruim assim? Bem, era melhor resolver esses sentimentos conflituosos mais tarde, com mais calma. Me separei dela e fui em direção à sala. “Melhor eu escutar você usando essa tal palavra chave. Se você não estiver me ajudando a arrumar aquela bagunça na sala com suas próprias pernas em dois minutos assumirei que escolheu uma vida de celibato!” 

Consegui ouvir suas lamentações enquanto pegava as primeiras velas do chão e palavras em um idioma desconhecido. O som de passos apressados vindo do corredor e seus braços envolvendo meu corpo por trás.

“Eu disse não ao celibato!” Me virei e beijei sua testa. 

“Que bom, amor. Agora se você limpar tudo direitinho  _talvez_  eu deixe você ser a concha grande hoje.” Me soltou e avidamente foi cumprir sua tarefa. Suspirei com um leve sorriso. Bruxas… era impossível controlá-las, muito mais impossível não amá-las.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequena continuação que consegui fazer enquanto tava no ônibus. Agradecimentos de novo pra ludiasart pelas revisões. Já cataram ela no instagrão?

“Carmem, cheg-” Não me deixou nem entrar em casa direito quando pressionou um dos seus tentáculos na parede, do lado da minha cabeça. Outros se juntaram ao primeiro, me prendendo onde eu estava. Os que sobraram a levantaram para que ficasse mais alta que eu. Uma aura intimidadora emanava de seu ser e me fez engolir em seco enquanto encolhia no pouco espaço disponível para me mover.  

“Pronta para uma noite de novas experiências?” Aproximou seu rosto do meu. “Pronta para ser devorada?” Mãos explorando meu corpo se aproximando perigosamente dos meus pontos fracos. “Pronta para se entregar a mim?” Sussurrou no meu ouvido, sua respiração quente deixando a minha ofegante. 

Beijos no meu pescoço, segurei sua cabeça com força, um pedido para continuar o que fazia. Mãos se esgueirando para debaixo da minha roupa até que foram embora. Sua ausência me deixando com um vazio e a necessidade que ele fosse preenchido. Um sorriso safado em seu rosto demonstrando que aquilo havia sido só uma prévia do que teria caso aceitasse sua proposta. As vezes ela sabia negociar muito bem. 

Não precisei falar nada, meu olhar clamava por mais. Entendendo as mensagens do meu corpo, começou a se afastar. Queria me liberar da prisão que me impôs para que pudéssemos trocar de ambiente, um que fosse mais adequado às nossas atuais necessidades. Até que de repente ela parou, sua cara passando de confusão para esforço e então aflição. Fiquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo até que com um semblante derrotado resolveu me explicar.

“Amor… as ventosas… e-elas grudaram na parede e não estou conseguindo tirar elas de lá.” Toda a confiança que havia me seduzido a pouco, desaparecida. Suspirei fundo, ela teria que começar tudo de novo e agora sem o elemento surpresa teria bem mais trabalho. Mas enfim, quando mais cedo começasse, mais cedo estaríamos de volta no clima… espero. 

“Querida.” Chamei sua atenção enquanto segurava um dos tentáculos com força. “No três a gente faz força, ok?” Assentiu com a cabeça, leve determinação em seus olhos. “Um…” Contagem iniciada, só esperava que meu plano improvisado desse certo. “Dois…” Preparei meus braços para fazerem força. “Três!” Puxamos, estava mais preso do que esperava. O pouco espaço que tinha também não ajudava a usar toda minha capacidade. Mas começou a se mover. Um último esforço conjunto…

CRACK

Tentáculo solto. Um pedaço da parede junto dele.

“Acho melhor eu só transformar minhas pernas de volta, né?” Preferi ficar quieta. Não gritaria porque também esqueci desse detalhe. Mas ao mesmo tempo meu corpo tremia. **Bruxas...**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
